Unusual Tastes
by Weird Gurl Defining Reality
Summary: A Yautja with an unusual interest in the human species, takes his interest too far. Will he face his responsibilities or turn his back on the Ooman Female?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Predators or Aliens and make no profit from this story.

This is my first story and I know i'm not the best. But I'm willing to give it a try and see how it turns out in the end. I hope you enjoy the story!

The blood splattered across his claws as the yautja tore through the human's flesh to get to his spinal column.Ripping it out from its old vessel with its skull attached and quickly set to work preparing the body. Usually he would skin his kill and observe the unique differences between his race and their own, but decided against it knowing anyone could appear at any moment. He was at a popular area of the ooman city, 'the park' He thinks they call it. The park was quite massive in area and a perfect place to hide and watch for prey.

Once the Yautjan was done securing the human male to one of the many trees, he made his way back to the others, making sure to fasten his new acquired trophy to his belt, ignoring the blood that dripped on his leg. He was certain the others of this clan got many skulls. The city was crawling with rouge humans that carried weapons, making them worthy prey.

Stroking one of his many skulls as he thought back to when he got his first trophy, a human skull. The Elders always sent the young yautjans they believed were able to manage on their own to Earth for their first solo mission. They didn't see humans as a real threat but were perfect test subjects to see how their young were progressing. When he was first sent to Earth to prove his worth. His interest in humans was formed, he was shocked when his saw the small creatures. They held the same body shape as his race but their face was all wrong. He always thought as them as ugly creatures but became amazed by them as he continued to observe them.

After he passed all his test and proved himself a honored hunter, he trained harder so he would be able to hunt when and where ever he wanted. He wished to return and further his research. He snorted when he remembered one of the elders suggesting to change his career to that of a scholar. Yes, he loved watching and observing the humans but he loved hunting more. He dreamed of becoming a powerful elder passing his knowledge to his future pups.

"You shouldn't daydream like that, D'arik, it may just cost you your life."

D'arik stopped himself from jumping and eyed his older brother and snorted, "No one has snuck up on me yet and my scanors don't pick up any life forms, F'ghan.

F'ghan crossed his arms and growled, "You've been comming here far too often for my liking, D'arik. Soon you'll be thinking and acting like these filthy oomans."

"And since when have you cared what I do in my spare time?" D'arik asked, deciding not to respond to his brother's obvious insult. He knew the real reason why his brother held such a grudge against him. He was 450 years younger than his brother and managed to receive more trophies then him. His father valued him more than his eldest son, which didn't suit well with his older sibling.

"When your slowly bringing dishonour to our family name!" F'ghan roared, "I will not allow that, just because you want one as a pet, or Worse... Take one of as a mate."

This time D'arik didn't stop the surprise to show, '_A Mate?!' _He was close to laughing but thought against it, seeing the fury in his brother's eyes. He did not wish to fight his brother and diappoint his father, so he quickly bit down on one of his manibles and looked at the gound. Hoping his bother didn't notice his slightly shaking shoulders.

A devilish smirk crossed his brother's face, thinking he finally go he advantage over him. "So I see its true, You do fancy Ooman woman than yautjan."

D'arik looked up from the ground and up to his brother, confused. '_What does he mean by that?'_

"I heard some of the others discussing it over but never thought it could be true." F'ghan continued as if he wasn't there, looking up into space. But soon drifted his attention to his brother, he smirk appearing once again on his face. "What is it, D'arik?"

"What is what, Brother?" He hissed through clenched teeth. He was furious knowing the others were talking about in such a matter.

"What is it that attracts you to them." F'ghan purred mockingly, knowing how this was frustrating his brother. "Is it there smooth skin? or is it their intoxicating scent when they're aroused?"

D'arik froze, willing the images to leave. Many other Yautjan Males have fantasized about taking a human female and some even accomplished the fantasy, not once have it even crossed his mind. But now with his brother filling his head with images of the soft skinned creatures, he can't help but become curious.

He quickly shook his head and roared at his brother, pushing him out of the way and quickly made his way into the ship.

F'ghan chuckled after his brother's retreating back and thought of all the things he could do to bring his brother down. He could smell the musk pumping out from his brother's body and knew he could use his desire against him. He knew his brother hasn't taken a female before leaving on the hunting party and knew his body would be demanding for realease soon. He made his way back to the ship. The wheels turning in his head.


	2. Chapter 2

D'arik woke early like he always did but today he awoke far too early for any sane yautja. Last night he was afraid of falling asleep where his new found fantasies will flourish and grow in his dreams. He believed it was just stress of no sexual release, now he regretted not listening to his father.

He decided to scout the area while his brethren slept, anything to get his mind off of the subject of last night. It was early in the morning and very little oomans would be out this early but he still remained cautious, knowing to always be aware. He climbed a tree close to one of the pathways in the park and consealed himself in the leaves. He watched several humans jog or simply walk by, some going to work or just simply getting a little exercise in the morning. D'arik was soon growing bored but didn't want to return to the ship, knowing his brother would come and torment him some more.

_'Why should I let it bother me? I have watched ooman Females before and they never have striked me as attractive... right?' _Diarik growled at himself and quickly shook his head, his dreadlocks swinging at the sudden motion. He sat there till the sun was close to its highest peak, the humans came and went before his eyes without his notice. The yautja stuck in his own world, if you were to see him it would seem like he was meditating. Sitting crossed-legged with his arms crossed in front of his chest and his head bowed. He was so silent and so still, you would think he was part of the tree.

The sound of footsteps broke him from his train of thought, the path before him wasn't used close to a human hour so the sudden sound surprised him. It sounded like what ever was making the sound was running, no, more like jogging. He peaked through the leaves absentmindedly, and waited to see if the ooman coming was worthy prey. He needed to release some of his pent up frustration. But what appeared around the corner was what was causing his frustration. A ooman female, covered with sweat from the heat of the sun and the workout. She wearing a garment that covered her front with small straps holding it up from the shoulders. Although it seemed too small, it was unable to cover her stomach giving a nice few of her flat stomach. The fabric on her legs wrapped around her thighs tightly only reaching up to her knees, showing off her muscled legs to the world. Her was tied hair was tied behind her with loose strands clinging to her face from the perspiration.

_'Definitely worthy prey_,' his mind purred seeming to urge him to jump and have his way with the female. He quickly shook his head and concealed himself one again in the leaves, clawing at the branch desperately.

_'Why in the name of Paya was this ooman wearing such revealing garments!' _He growled ignoring his logic saying that oomans had to wear less clothing when the weather turned warm to keep the body cool. Digging his claws dipper into the bark, the female's scent hitting full force as she drew nearer. He hoped she would be on her way soon, knowing that he wouldn't be able to control his lust for very long.

Scelene panted, her muscles screaming for more oxygen. She has been keeping up this pace for close to a hour and decided a break would be awesome right about now. _'Damn heat wave_,' she thought as she stopped in the middle of the pathway, covering her eyes to look for a nice shady spot to rest. A tree grow not too far away with a nice patch of grass underneath it. Smiling she made her way towards it, chugging her water bottle.

A sigh escaped her lips as she finally rested her aching legs, leaning against the trunk of the tree and closing her eyes. She never expected she was being watched by hungry eyes just a few meters above her.

D'arik couldn't believe that out of all the trees in this pauk'n park she had to chose HIS! Did she not know the danger she put herself in by picking HIS pauk'n tree! His eye twitched slightly as he dug deeper into the helpless branch. The sight of the ooman female below him just close enough to touch, almost drove him in a lust filled fury. He wished he listened to his father when he gave him instructions on how to control such an urge. But he always thought he would never needed it, female Yautjas were always willing and ready to be taken (if they thought he maleworthy enough that is). And he also didn't think he lusting after a Pauk'n Female Human Either!

Scelene yawned and stretched, arching her back slightly, giving D'arik a nice view of her exposed neck and cleavage. Causing D'arik to groan and smash his head against the trunk, trying to rid of the tempting images.

Scelene jumped hearing a thud and a groan from above her, looking above hershe saw nothing. She stood hoping to get a better look but still didn't see anything. 'I knew I heard something up there.'

"Hello! Anyone up there?"

D'arik panicked standing completely still, hoping his cloak would conceal himself from her eyes. He heard of humans seeing others images as merely distortions and did not want to make himself noticed... just yet.

"Look, I know your there!" Scelene lied but hated making a fool of, even though no one around to see her yell at a tree. She crossed her arms and shook he head, 'I_'m such an idiot. Its probably a squirrel who wasn't watching where it was going... or something like that.'_

Her train of thought was broke when something jumped from the tree causing her to scream from surprise. She turned but tripped over her feet, landing on her butt, but the pain went unnoticed as she noticed a figure a few feet from her. Well, she thought it was, it was blurry and translucent but definitely formed a body. And what a body! It must of been close to 7 feet and was littered with muscles (or it could have been the heat and her hormones kicking in). She shook silently as it ..no HE continued to watch her, seeming to devour her with his gaze. She froze as he started to walk towards her, his steps were silent as if she were to scamper away at the slightest noice.

She truly felt like prey and him her Predator. She whimpered as her nose caught a musky scent radiating off him. It seemed to engulf her and choke until she wasn't sure she were able to make a sound even if she wanted to. Her amethyst eyes watched him come closer unable to tear her eyes from him. It was then she noticed that his body wasn't littered with muscles, it was nothing but muscle! A knot seemed to form in her stomach.

D'arik was fully taken control from his lust as he made his way towards her. She was on the ground, legs either side of her, making her appear like she was begging before him. Wanting to be taken. A soft whimper escaped her lips causing him to release pump out more musk. He wanted her and was going to have her Now!

"Scelene where the fuck are you?!"

Scelene quickly turned her head surprised, hearing her friend call out for her. But quickly turned back to where the creature was... Wait Was?! She stood and looked in all directions, looking for he distorted figure. Panic seized her body as she couldn't see him anywhere. He couldn't just vanish right? What was he? Was he still there watching?

A hand grabbed her shoulder causing her to scream and jump, turning around so suddenly it caused her and the owner of said hand to fall and land on their behinds. 'Why doe my butt have to be punished today?'

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Scelene's friend Victoria exclaimed, "You never made to he damn fountain where we were supposed to meet up and you scream at me like I'm sort of Rapist!" Scelene winced at her friend's shrill voice she only sounded like that when she was really worried.

Scelene stood and grabbed her friend's hand quickly walking towards the exit, "I'll tell you when we get to my place." She whispered through clenched teeth. She suddenly got the feeling of being watched.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes: Sorry about the delay but everything has been a little hectic with scool and work and crap. But anways this is another chapter, sorry if its not very exciting but other chapters are son arriving with action and stuff. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: Don't own the Predators!

Nothing seemed to focus to the frustrated yautja, the images of the ooman female kept passing through his mind. Of the ooman on her knees, lips parted panting, almost as if she were begging for him to take her and make her his. He shook his head and ran harder, willing to run from the images and from his lust. If the other ooman didn't come, who know what he would have done to the female.

His lungs burned and his legs were finally starting to ache as he continued to sprint through the wood foliage. He slowed to a jog then to walkng pace as he decided to go back to the clan. Maybe he can take out his frustration on his elder brother. He was the one who stated this, getting these images and fantasies in his head. It would have been his brother's fault if he raped the ooman female not his, Right?

D'arik shook his head, his dreadlocks swinging from the sudden motion. He knew he shouldn't blame another for his mistakes, it was dishonorable. Closing his eyes, he prayed to the Great Paya for strenghth for he knew if he were to see the ooman female again, it wouldn't be pretty.

Scelene faced turned red and her cheek to blow up from the anger building up within her. She clenched her fists and glared blood murder at her so called friend, "What the hell is so funny! Who knew what that thing could have done to me?!" She screamed through clenched teeth.

Victoria wiped the tears from the eyes, "Come on, It was probably just the heat and besides do you actually belive a ghost or phantom, whatever, would have anything against you?"

"I don't think it was a ghost Vic, it was something else, something unworldly" Scelene felt a shudder run up her spine as she remember it's intense stare burn her body.

"Unworldly? Like an Alien or what?"

Scelene sighed and plopped down on her bed, hugging on of her many Teddy's to her body, "...I don't know."

Victoria rose an eyebrow at her friend, she was seriously freaked out by this. She never seen her friend this scared before. Usually she was the logical one, the one with all the answers. She could even looked up to a man twice her size and stare him down and not be afraid. Victoria ran her fingers through her hair and sighed, she wasn't really good at comforting and shit, that was Scelene's job.

"Look, just think this through, a 7 foot see through man strolling through the woods and just decided to pick on you. Come on what other explanation then the heat and exhaustion could there be. You did say you were sprinting for close than a hour and in this weather! You had to have seen some sort of freaky shit after that."

Scelene slowly nodded her head as she thought through her friend's conclusion. "I guess your right.." She whispered staring at her red silk bed sheets.

"Well that or you need a serious lay." Victoria smirked.

"Victoria!" Scelene screamed as she started to beat her friend with her teddy.

"Ow! Come on, You really need to just loosen up! Get drunk and meet some guy, You know! It's not like its going to kill you if you do just once."

"Vic, you know how I'm like about those sort of things. I'm never going to turn out like my parents." Scelene hissed.

"And I never said you were! Come on, you seen how guys are like these days there is no such thing as the perfect guy. If you keep this shit up your going to become the 40 year old virgin!"

"Then so be it! I am not going to give up something so precious thing to some scumbag!"

The two friends glared at one another, they had this fight many times before and it always ended the same. They would always apologize to one another and pretend like nothing ever happened and get on with there own lives.

Victoria sighed and laid down beside her best friend and stared at the ceiling, Scelene followed suite and laid down as well. "You know I'm just worried about you, right?" Victoria whispered still focusing her gaze on the ceiling.

"I know." Scelene whispered back.

"It's just not normal is all, a beautiful girl like you not having some guy at your age, your not getting any younger."

Scelene sighed and said nothing, she knew it wasn't normal but she didn't care. I guess she read to much fairy tales as a child and wished her princ charming to sweep her of her feet. Her mother also told her that giving a man you love your purity will seal you bond with on another, or something like that, it was the only memory of her mother being, well, motherly.

Victoria's voice broke her from her thoughts, "Come on, lets go out and forget about this whole thing. kk?" Victoria said with a grin.

Sclene looked at her friend suspiciously, "Go where?"

Victoria's grin grew, "Why to the lake of course!"

Sclene's eyes grew, "But you know what happened there, They found bodies cut up and skinned!"

Victoria rolled her eyes and turned to pack for the trip, "Do you seriously believe that bullshit, they just say that to scare people away. There probably doing some government experiment or something."

This time Scelene rolled her eyes, "I think i'll believe their story over yours anyday."

"Come on, wouldn't the press or news reporters get some sort of picture or shot of the scene if it were true?"

"I heard that the scene was so grotesque that they stopped anyone from taking any sort of picture to prevent massive panic."

Victoria grumbled something under her breath as she digged though Scelene's closet. The two friends always had extra clothes at each other's place, since they always hung out with one another.

"So what if its true or not, Its not like it was right at the lake it was miles away at some park. So if the Fucker was still around its not like he would want to go near a public place like the lake, they would be out hiding right?"

"Well I guess..." Scelene answered uncertainly.

"Good!" Victoria exclaimed as she threw her friend her bathing suit, "Then lets get going, the heat is fucking killing me!"

Scelen shook her head and watched as her friend head towards the door, how did she knew she was going to regret listening to her friend.


End file.
